


Don't Cry For Me McKinley

by Basiliscus_Basilica



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [2]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Dalton Academy, Gen, Music, Musical References, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basiliscus_Basilica/pseuds/Basiliscus_Basilica
Summary: Stiles enrolled into Dalton Academy and joined the Warblers.





	Don't Cry For Me McKinley

"So are you guys all...gay?"

After flipped off Jackson twice because of Theo, Stiles couldn't find himself to reject Jackson's magnificent idea of bring him to their meeting. Well, it turned out to be anything but magnificent as Lydia declared to be Jackson's plus one and tagged along.

"Lydia!" Stiles was positively scandalized, "Basic social etiquette, you know, doesn't really think asking other's sexuality as appropriate."

Jackson facepalmed, as Corey merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no." Theo just shrugged it off, "I mean, I'm gay, so is Nolan and Corey, and Josh is bi, but not all of the Warblers are gay."

"But there's indeed a lot of gays in Dalton. That's quite understandable." Corey said, "Dalton has a zero-tolerance no bullying policy."

"Everyone is treated same, no matter what they are. Simple as that." Theo nodded and slipped his latte.

"That's awesome, Theo." seeing both Stiles and Jackson fall into silence, Lydia took over the conversation again, "Second question, are you guys all rich?"

"No. Absolutely not." Corey groaned, "That's another common misconception."

"I'm a scholarship student." Theo said.

"Oh, sorry for assuming." Lydia apologized.

"Dalton is more like a sanctuary to us." Theo continued, "Sure, there're rich kids in Dalton, but some of us only could be enrolled because Dalton gives out many scholarships each year." He chuckled, "There's even a Show Choir Scholarship, you know."

"What." Jackson asked in a monotone, which only make the Dalton boys laughed out.

* * *

"Stiles, dinner is ready!" He heard Jackson called.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back, then turned back to the screen, "Sorry, family dinner."

"Go, we'll talk later." Theo nodded and ended the Skype call. Stiles closed his laptop and rushed downstairs.

"Mieczysław, sit please." his dad said in a serious tone from his usual spot.

Red Alert! Red Alert! The M-Bomb was dropped!

"First things first." Caroline said excitedly, "We're engaged."

"Mom!" Jackson choked, "You don't randomly drop the bomb on the dinner table!"

"That's hardly a bomb, you know. Either you are a decent actor or you are breathtakingly oblivious." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'll stick with the former, thanks." Jackson snarked back, "Anyway, I'm really happy for both of you."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you too." Stiles followed.

"We would like to let you plan our wedding, Stiles." John continued.

"Great! I'll take care of it from here." Stiles jumped, "I'm thinking a russet plus cognac theme, perfect for late autumn weddings. And I'll ask Danny or Lydia tomorrow, see if they want to help or not."

"Second, Stiles, we're informed about your...situation at school."

Stiles stiffed hearing this.

"You told them!" He yelled at Jackson.

"We think you should transfer to Dalton Academy." Jackson replied.

"Why!" Stiles glanced around the table.

"You seemed a little off recently, Stiles, maybe a new environment could help you." This time is Caroline who spoke.

"Did you rehearse this conversation?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Let's be honest, Stiles." Jackson spoke again, "In the past you could always let those roll away, but recently the dramas seems to get you, maybe it's better for you to leave for a while."

"Don't pretend you are the saint in this story, Jackson." Stiles practically sneered.

"You are upset." Jackson slightly narrowed his eye, "You are upset because what we said is truth."

"The truth? Well, let me tell you what's the truth Jackson." Stiles snapped, "You were one of those bullies. If I do have issues because of what you said, you must played an important part in it."

"And I'm really sorry about it."

"And those apologies meant nothing for me." Stiles scowled across the table, "What you have done is done, no words could change that."

"I'm making up to you now, Stiles, I'm trying to help you."

"If you really want to help me through these non-existent problems, fine. Why, I have to ask, after all those time, you decide to help me now?"

"It's just..."

"Wait, let me guess." Stiles growled, cut Jackson off, "We finally found a boarding school full of gays and Lydia thought her gay porcelain doll would be happy out there cause you two would get every single solo offered with me out of the picture."

"That's not the case!" Jackson's eyes widened.

"It isn't? Well then, it must be Ethan thinking sending me away would allow you to play seven years in heaven without anyone getting jealous around you. If so, maybe you should send Danny away first."

"How could you say that? It's definitely not true." Jackson now sounded a bit hurt.

"Stiles! That's inapporopriate." John said.

"Oh please enlighten me, what the hell is your truth?" He ignored his dad and focused on Jackson.

"I...I promised you after the out fiasco, I got your back no matter what." Jackson stammered, "Now that I know a way to help you, I'm gonna go through it."

"You clearly have a brilliant way of keeping that promise." Stiles yelled sarcastically.

"Stiles, I..."

"I'm sorry, I'm not hungry anymore." Stiles said standing up, pretending not to notice the shocked expression on Jackson's face or his dad calling him from behind, and stormed upstairs into his room. Yet as soon as he sat on his bed, he heard footsteps on the stairs and then a series of soft knocking.

"Stiles?" He knew Jackson would follow him upstairs, guilt-driven care was the worst.

"Fuck off Jackson." He opened the door nonetheless.

"Stiles, I'm not a idiot. I could see how much Scott's or Erica's jokes are brothering you, and I could see you're tired of Lydia's rivalry."

"It's...their very own way of showing they cared, you are just being a hypocrite."

"They do have good intentions, but in the process they hurt you, that makes them bullies, Stiles, don't let friendships blind you. Hell, you're basically surrounded by bullies and former bullies everyday, It's not healthy for you to just take it all."

"I won't run when I could fight back." Stiles scoffed, "I mean, We managed to get Karofsky expelled."

"May I remind you, last time you fight back, you blew that High F on purpose to let Lydia win because you didn't want to create more rift in the team." Jackson said, "Is now any different? You compromised too much for the team, maybe you should be selfish for once."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's say, you snap at me all the time, why don't you snap at Lydia for once?"

"Are you insane? Lydia would literally tear me apart if I try to do so. And you, I know you won't beat me up for being snarky anymore." Stiles retorted.

"Exactly. You don't want to create more drama than necessary-"

"Which means none."

"-by standing up to them. You are treating us like team members, but we are not doing the same for you. You need a real team, a team which accepts you, values you and treats you like a real member. That team is not the New Directions, at least for now. As far as I know, It could only be the Warblers."

"Point taken." Stiles hummed, "Still, not enough to make me tranfer."

"Second, you have been more aggresive, you snapped at everyone more, and you are pushing us away."

"Am I?"

"Well, you have been snapping at me since I admitted my cruse on Ethan, but recently you..."

"Speak of that, I still don't understand how could you date him, he's the one who outed you in front of the whole school."

"There, you snapped again." Jackson smiled a little.

"Oh. Sorry for that."

"Not taken." Jackson waved it off, "You're rarely challenged by the schoolwork at McKinley, so you are frustrated and unhappy. Adding those gay jokes into the mix, you'll have a cranky Stiles."

Stiles only shrugged in response.

"I'll take that as a confirmation, then." Jackson continued, "Dalton has a much stricter curriculum, you could be the best of you there. Probably it could let you return to your true self."

"What about money?" Stiles said, "Dalton's tuition is pretty steep, you know."

"We're gonna use that bank account." Jackson moved his gaze away.

"What? I won't let you do that. It's practically your money!" Stiles exclaimed.

"From my sorry excuse of a father." Jackson said, "If he ever taught me something, it is the importance of family. "

"You are my family, Stiles, you matters to me." Jackson took Stiles' hand and rest them under his chin, "Please don't push me away."

"Still, you don't need to do this." Stiles looked down.

"Think of this as an act of paying last year's rent." Jackson shrugged, "My apology when words mean nothing."

"Thank you, Jax." Stiles moved forward and hugged Jackson, buried his nose into the curve of Jax's neck. Jackson soon hugged back.

"Finally, you could see Theo everyday if you transfer to Dalton." He could practically hear Jackson's smirk.

"Shut up." Stiles blushed and shoved his soon-to-be stepbrother away.

"So...How about we make the NDs be the wedding band?"

"You know what? That would be brilliant." Stile grinned wickedly, "We are going to sing _Marry You_."

* * *

"You're alright, kiddo?" John asked, checking his outfit one last time.

"Ready as ever." Stiles and Jackson exchanged a glance and said in unison.

"OK, it's your showtime." John nodded at the gathering Glee Club as soft music echoed through the air.

"Hit it!" Jackson said, stepped into the chapel and sang the first verse.

**Jackson:**  
_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 Stile followed, dancing with Jackson while singing the next part.

**Stiles:**  
_Is it the look in your eyes?_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby?_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

Lydia and Aiden entered holding hands, and took over the song. 

**Lydia (New Directions):**  
_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard_  
_We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh)_  
_No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh)_

**Aiden (New Directions):**  
_Oh come on, girl! (girl)_

**Lydia:**  
_Who cares if we're trashed?_  
_Got a pocket full of cash_

**Lydia and Aiden (New Directions):**  
_We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)_  
_Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)_

**Aiden:**  
_Ah! And it's on, girl!_

 Isaac and Allison danced in, followed closely by others.

**Isaac and Allison:**  
_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

**Danny:**  
_If you're ready_  
_Like I'm ready_

**Kira (with Scott):**  
_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_(We're looking for something dumb to do)_  
_Hey, baby!_  
_(I think I wanna marry you)_

**Isaac and Allison:**  
_Is it the look in your eyes?_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby?_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

 Bouquet of flowers appeared in the girls' hands, and the dance was aided by cheerleading moves.

**Lydia:**  
_Oh!_

**Aiden:**  
_I'll go get a ring_

**Lydia:**  
_Let the choir bells sing_

**Lydia and Aiden (New Directions Girls):**  
_Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh),_  
_So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)?_

**Aiden:**  
_Let's just run, girl!_

**Jackson:**  
_If we wake up_  
_And we wanna break up_

**Jackson and Stiles (New Directions):**  
_That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol)._  
_No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh)_

**Jackson with New Directions:**  
_Ahh, it was fun, girl!_

**Isaac and Allison with New Directions:**  
_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_  
_If you're ready_  
_Like I'm ready_

**Jackson and Stiles with New Directions:**  
_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 The group danced down the aisle, Jackson and Stiles taking lead.

**Isaac and Allison with New Directions:**  
_Is it the look in your eyes?_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby?_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

 John Stilinski walked in and joined the dance number.

**Ethan (with New Directions):**  
_Just say I (do-oh-o-oh)_

**Jackson:**  
_Tell me right now baby_

**Danny:**  
_Tell me right now baby, baby_

**Ethan (with New Directions):**  
_Just say I (do-oh-o-oh)_

**Danny:**  
_Tell me right now baby_

**Jackson:**  
_Tell me right now baby, baby, oh!_

**Stiles:**  
_Cause it's a_

**Jackson and Stiles with New Directions:**  
_Beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Caroline Whittemore held the left hand of John, and they walked towards the altar.

_(_ **Jackson:** _Ah!) Is it the look in your eyes?_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby?_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

* * *

"Guys, the wedding was great." Mr.Hale announced as Stiles walked in, "But it's time to get ready for Sectionals next week." He turned as Stiles walked to the middle of the room, "Hey Stiles, I'm expecting to talk to you about this amazing song you will be singing at Sectionals as a solo."

"Actually, Mr.Hale." Stiles said, "I'd like to announce something first if that's okay."

"It's fine, go ahead." Mr.Hale answered.

"So first of all thank everybody for what you did at the wedding, your performance is amazing." Stiles started, "It's delighted to know that I still have true friends and brothers here."

He took a deep breath before continuing: "Which is why it's harder for me to leave."

The room was instantly flooded by shocked gasps.

"What do you mean by leave?" Aiden was the  first to recover from the news.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy." He replied.

"Stiles, you can't leave." Kira said.

"Why don't you talk with us about this first?" Danny added.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing to talk about." Stiles said truthfully, "McKinley doesn't felt like home anymore. I have to follow my heart."

"So you run and hide, and probably transferred for your bird toy." Erica said aloud. Stiles could tell she was very upset about this.

"Is it...because of us?" Ethan's sight flickered between Stiles and Jackson, "If it is, I'm really sorry and we'll tone it down, but please don't leave."

"It's not because of any of you, I promise." He continued, "I just need a place where I could know and become who I really am."

"We could let you feel like home again, Stiles." Malia said.

"Does that means we're gonna compete against each other at Sectionals?" Lydia slightly tilted her head.

"That's enough!" Scott stood up, "If Stiles really want to have a birdie orgy, that's his own business, we have no place to say anything."

"Thanks for the colourful language, Scott." Stiles snarked. He does felt a bit warmer as some of them actually acted like what a friend should be.

"Anyway, the transfer in final, I would be a Dalton student by Monday." He finished.

"Stiles..." Allison stepped forward, "Please, don't go, you have so many friends here."

"I'm so sorry, I can't do this right now." He stepped back a little, turned back and walked out of the choir room, left his former team behind.

* * *

Stiles walked down the hallway of Dalton Academy in his Dalton uniform and a fox brooch, a messenger bang hanged onto his left shoulder. From now on, he would be studying at Dalton. While his dad and Jackson offered to put his luggage into his dorm room, he wandered through the hallways, occasionally accepting a high-five or exchanging greetings.

It's not hard to locate Theo, who is engaged in a heated conversation with Sebastian the Meerkat, probably fighting for the solo. Stiles smirked and pulled his phone out.

 _"Turn around."_ He wrote.

Stiles quietly laughed as Sebastian casted him a questioning look, he pressed the 'Send' button and heard Theo's phone buzzed.

"Oh sorry, please excuse me." Theo stopped mid-sentence to apologize, then fished his phone out. Stiles watched Theo gone rigid as he read the message, slowly turned around in his armchair, and the shocked look rearranged into a sincere smile upon seeing him.

"Surprise." Stiles grinned.

"Stiles!" Theo darted forward and pulled Stiles into a heated kiss.

"Pity I didn't record that." Sebastian smirked, "Our dear Theo Raeken turned from a fearsome wolf into a lovesick puppy."

"Shut. Up." Stiles and Theo said in unison, then swiftly returned to the kiss.

"And that's my cue to leave." Sebastian muttered and left.

"I can't believe you are really here." After a while, Theo broke the kiss and noticed the uniform, "Not to mention transfer here."

"Well, I am here, so..." Stiles pulled away and took a look at the schedule, "Could you tell me where AP Bio is?"

"Of course. Walk with me." Theo stretch his left arm out.

"What? No, you don't have to do so. I mean, the class is starting soon, I don't want to let you be late for your own class. You could just..."

"Stiles, you are rambling." Theo smiled again, "Actually, we're in the same class."

"Oh." He hooked his arm with Theo's as Theo led him through the building.

"Nice brooch, by the way. It fits you."

Stiles blushed again.

* * *

"Hey Lydia, there you are, I've been looking for you." Stiles walked into the auditorium finding Lydia sitting in front of the piano.

"So now you're spying for the birdies?" She snapped, "Then let me break this down for you, the only solos that I'm getting for Sectional are in my dream."

"Actually I'm here hoping you could help me." Stiles rolled his eyes, "I have to audition for the Warblers. Two days later."

"Trouble in paradise then?" She chuckled, "Didn't your boy toy let you in?"

"I and Theo are perfectly fine thanks for asking, he just has to follow the rules." Stiles replied, "Anyway, You want to help me or not?"

"Why would I help you?" Lydia raised her chin, "You are our competition right now."

"Because you would like to let me spy on them?" Stiles supplied.

Lydia gave him a amused look.

"OK, alright." Stiles said, "Because even though we dislike each other, we've still had out moments. And nobody knows how to kill a ballad like you do, I could use your expertise. You are as talented and brilliant as you are irritating."

Lydia studied him for a long moment before spoke up: ""Consider this might be the only chance I got to sing for a while, I could give you a tip or two. So what do you have in mind?"

"I'm currently settled on Celine Dion's classic _My Heart Will Go On_." Stiles said.

"Oh no, no, that won't be a fit." Lydia said.

"No?"

"Listen Stiles, you need something much more personal than that. I mean, this is all about you, you have to showcase the best of you."

Stiles simply hummed in agreement.

"Have you ever imagined your funeral? Sorry, That's insensitive of me, your mother..." Stiles shrugged a little signalling her to continue, "So I always pictured your funeral as rainbows, unicorns and pride floats type."

"Geez, thanks." Stiles replied sarcastically, "I'm gay, but not that gay."

"Alright, it's not funny, I admit." Lydia flicked her hair, "I like to fantasize my funeral like, Aiden throwing himself into the grave out of grief, and all those heartfelt speeches and the regrets..."

"That's...downright crazy." Stiles frowned.

"That's what you will feel like when no one appreciates you, you would fantasize about everyone finally realizing how amazing you are, but it being too late." Lydia stared at him, "There's only one song that could possibly express those feeling properly."

"And I'm sure it's somewhere in here." She pulled out her phone and played a track.

* * *

"So Stiles, what song are you going to sing?" Theo asked as they approached the dark oak double door.

"You'll see." Stiles smirked. Theo arched an eyebrow and pull the door open.

"Wait here for a moment please." Theo walked in and closed the door behind him, leaving Stiles outside the commons. Then he heard the sound resembled the banging of a gavel.

"OK, Warblers." Josh said, "We have a new candidate asking for an audition. Now please welcome counter-tenor Mieczysław Stilinski."

Stiles was impressed. Through it sounded more like Russian, it wasn't very far off. Consider nearly no one could say his name correctly, good for you, Josh.

"Please just call me Stiles, as you can see by name is a Polish nightmare." He said as Theo reopened the door to let him in.

"Alright, Stiles, what do you have for us today?" Nolan asked.

"I'm singing _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ from _Evita_." Stiles replied.

"Stiles, the stage is yours." Josh said as everyone sat down.

Stiles nodded and turned the recorder on, he started to walk towards the center of the room when the background music begin.

 **It won't be easy**  
**You'll think it's strange**  
**When I try to explain how I feel**  
**That I still need your love**  
**After all that I've done**  
  
**You won't believe me**  
**All you will see**  
**Is a girl you once knew**  
**Although she's dressed up to the nines**  
**At sixes and sevens with you**

Stiles wandered to the windows and stared at the woods outside Dalton.

 **I had to let it happen**  
**I had to change**  
**Couldn't stay all my life down at heel**  
**Looking out of the window**  
**Staying out of the sun**  
  
**So I chose freedom**  
**Running around trying everything new**  
**But nothing impressed me at all**  
**I never expected it too**

Stiles returned to the middle of the group and sang with his hands clapped in front of him.

 **Don't cry for me Argentina**  
**The truth is I never left you**  
**All through my wild days**  
**My mad existence**  
**I kept my promise**  
**Don't keep your distance**  
  
**And as for fortune and as for fame**  
**I never invited them in**  
**Though it seemed to the world**  
**They were all I desired**  
  
**They are illusions**  
**They're not the solutions they promise to be**  
**The answer was here all the time**  
**I love you and hope you love me**

Stiles extended his arms forward and belted out the final climax.

 **Don't cry for me Argentina**  
**The truth is I never left you**  
**All through my wild days**  
**My mad existence**  
**I kept my promise**  
**Don't keep your distance**  
  
**Have I said to much?**  
**There's nothing more I can think of to say to you**  
**But all you have to do**  
**Is look at me to know**  
**That every word is true**

As Stiles finished the song with his right hand raised up in the air, applauses erupted in the room. He smiled as Josh banged his gavel and Theo mouthed 'great job' at him.

"Good. Anyone objects Stiles to join the Warblers?" Corey asked. Everyone shook their head.

"The decision is made." Josh announced as he banged the gavel again, "Welcome to be the newest addition to the Warblers."

The room cheered again and Theo blew him a kiss.

* * *

Lydia finished the song and turned to Jackson: "So how's our little spy doing?"

Jackson frowned: "I don't like it when you call him that, Lyds. I thought we all agreed it's because Dalton is a good influence for Stiles."

"Yeah, but maybe not the sole reason, isn't it?"

"Alright, true." After a moment of silence, Jackson sighed, "I might've done it to secure Ethan."

"See? We all have some ulterior motives in this decision. No one is truly innocent here, and nobody is truly selfless here."

"Then what's yours? To sing _Defying Gravity_ nonstop?"

"Good suggestion, and yes." Lydia stood up to walk away from the piano, "He's my only true opponent, it would be better if he's in the rival team."

"Oh the dramas never cease." Jackson whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in this fic:  
> Marry You by Bruno Mars  
> Don't Cry For Me Argentina by Cast of Evita


End file.
